Kamichama Karin Season 2!
by MuziKar
Summary: Its been 3 years when kazune was gone.. and karin now is all by herself..
1. 3 years

**Kamichama Karin Season 2**

-Spoilers! I do not own **Kamichama Karin**!

Its been 3 years since kazune was gone..Karin felt so sad, she really missed kazune, she regretted that she didn't tell kazune about her feelings..

**Karin pov:**

Ohh.. I really missed him.. I really need to see him.. where could he be? I really hope that I could see him again…

**Normal pov;**

Karin is ready to go to sleep.. But when she felt that someone is outside.. she checked it if there is really someone outside.. When Karin open the door she saw three man standing in front of it.. and grabbed her..

**Karin pov:**

Ahhh! Who is this.? Is this a prank or something.? Who could just do such a horrible prank.? I couldn't move they are so strong.. and I am weakening my body…

(FAINTS)

**Normal pov;**

Karin woke up in a dark, scary old room.. her body is still weakening that she couldn't shout to call for help.. she really felt helpless because in a times like this there was kazune to help her. But this time nobody could help her..

after a few minutes there was someone opening the door.. Karin was so scared that she could felt her heart pumping..

**Karin pov:**

Ohh.. who could this be? What will he do to me? Did I do something wrong?

**-TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.!**

Keep on reading it..!

MuziKar: ahh! Who could do such a horrible thing to Karin.?

Karin: hey! You are the one writing it.!

MuziKar : ohh.. you right..! sorry..!

MuziKar and Karin: **CONTINUE READING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER..!**


	2. the true identity

Kamichama Karin Season 2

MuziKar:yeahey! Here's chapter 2..!

Karin:ohh.. thank goodness.. you already finished it..!

MuziKar:ok lets start!

Karin: yosh..!

Chapter 2

Normal pov:

In a few minutes.. there was someone opening the door… karin was so scared.. and when the door was open.. Karin saw again the three man.. and they have a kid with them..but Karin cant clearly see them because it was so bright..Karin was shocked when the kid call her "mama".. and run to her..

Karin pov:

Huh.? Why is the kid calling me "mama".? I don't even know him.. who are these people..! I am really scared..!

Normal pov:

When the kid run to Karin.. the kid hugged her.. Karin can't clearly see the kid's face..

And one of the three man walk closer to Karin.. Karin was so scared.. she thought that the man would harm her.. but it did not happen.. the man ask.."hey.. Karin are you okay.? How are you.?..

Karin pov:

Huh.? that man's voice its so familiar.. it was like.. KAZUNE-KUN'S VOICE..!

Normal pov:

"BAKA.! Don't you recognized me.?" Said the man.. and the other man standing behind.. call Karin.."HANAZANO-SAN..!"

Karin pov:

Ahh! It's michii! And kazune.. and the kid its.. SUZUNE..!

Normal pov:

Kazune: ehh.? Why didn't you recognized us.?

Karin: baka..! I wouldn't recognized you because it was so bright where you were standing and why did you kidnap me.? Why didn't you tell me its was you..!

Kazune: ahh.. sorry.. we was kinda hurry..we didn't have the time to talk to you and you were unconscious and there was someone following us.. so that's why we kidnap you..

Karin: why did you bring me in this scary place..?

Kazune: we don't have a choice.. we have to hide..

Karin: uhmm.. by the way.. who is that man standing besides the door.. I couldn't see him clearly…

Kazune: ahh.. that is..

(before kazune tell the name the man run to Karin..) "MY GODESS..!"

Karin: don't tell me its..

Jin: yeah! Its me.. my godess..

Karin:jin-kun..

Jin: did you miss me.? My godess.?

Karin: uhmm.. yeah..

(jin hugged Karin but it was cut by kazune)

Kazune: i told you not to touch her.!

Karin-blushed-

Jin: okay2x..

Michii:kaune-kun.. youre just jealouse..!

Kazune: no im not!(blushed)

Karin: uhmm.. hey..! did you already eat.?

All: nope..

Suzune: mama..! I want to eat too..!

Karin: yosh.! Just wait.. ill cook..

-ALL- FINISHED EATING-

Karin: uhmm.. is the food okay.?

Michii: yeah..! its was so delicious.! You've improve.. hanazano-san..

Karin: hehe.. thanks..!

Jin: it was so delicious.! Because my godess made it..

Karin: hehe..thanks.. jin-kun..

Kazune: hmm.. it really taste bad.!

Suzune: papa..! youre wrong.!

Karin: hmm.. maybe youre taste buds doesn't work..! (walk out)

Michii: kazune-kun.. youre so harsh..

Jin: Karin was right..! maybe youre taste buds doesn't work..!

Kazune:hmm.. (walk out)

Suzune: is papa and mama fighting.?(teary eyes)

Michii: uhmm don't really know..

- END OF CHAPTER TWO..!-

-TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.!-

MuziKar:uhmm.. kazune was so cold to Karin..

Karin:(no comment)

MuziKar: hehee.. hope those two make out..!

-Please continue reading on the next chapter..!-


End file.
